Deep in the Meadow
by r5readysetrock
Summary: Austin is having nightmares, and Ally wants to help him. Will true feelings be revealed? I suck at summaries! R&R Please! Song- Rue's Lullaby.


Deep in the Meadow

Ally

**Austin**

_Rue's Lullaby_

Ally POV

Austin came into the Practice Room, with bloodshot eyes.

"Austin! What's wrong?"

"**I haven't been getting much sleep lately, but its okay. Now, let's work on that song!"**

"No. Not until you get some sleep."

"**Ally, it's worthless. I won't get any. Too many nightmares. So, let's work on the song," **Austin said, half-yawning.

"Well, then okay. But may I play you one I wrote?" I was actually going to play him a lullaby, so maybe he would get some sleep. He desperately needs it.

"**Sure."**

"Okay, sit on the couch."

"**Okay."**

So after he sat on the couch, and I began to sing my song/lullaby to make him go to sleep.

_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under the willow,_

_A bed of grass,_

_A soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head,_

_And close your sleepy eyes,_

_And when again they open,_

_The sun will rise,_

_Here it's safe,_

_Here it's warm,_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet,_

_And tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow,_

_Hidden far away,_

_A cloak of leaves,_

_A moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes,_

_And let your troubles lay,_

_And when again it's morning,_

_They'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, _

_Here it's warm,_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet,_

_And tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Apparently, it worked, because when I turned around, he was fast asleep. So, although it all my strength, I put my arm under his legs and slowly laid him down on the couch. And, then, since it was late at night, I grabbed his hand and laid down beside him. The next morning, I saw him still sleeping peacefully. Gosh he was so cute when he was sleeping. About 5 minutes after I woke up, he woke up.

"**W-when did I fall asleep?"**

"While I was singing you a lullaby last night."

"**Why did you do that?"**

"Well, because you desperately needed it. I mean seriously! You've been looking like a zombie for the past week."

"**Well, thanks. That's the best sleep I've ever had."**

I giggled and blushed. Curse his cuteness!

"You're welcome."

After I got him some orange juice and pancakes, I sat down beside him.

"So, what have you been having nightmares about?"

He blushed.

"**You don't need to worry about it. It's nothing important."**

"What? Yes it is! You need sleep, and maybe talking to someone about it would help."

"**I've been having nightmares about losing you to another guy…" **he mumbled.

"Oh…"

After that, he tried to get up and run, but I jumped on his back.

"**Gahhh!"**

"Sit back down!"

"**No! Haven't I ruined our friendship enough?"**

I got off his back, and grabbed his wrist.

"What? You haven't it at all!"

"**How? I just ruined our friendship! In fact, I basically just admitted my feelings to you!"**

His cheeks turned bright red, and before he could storm out of the room, I jumped in front of him and sang the chorus to the lullaby I sang to him.

_Here it's safe,_

_Here it's warm,_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet,_

_And tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you._

He just stood there in silence, and he finally spoke up after about 30 seconds.

"**Ally… that was amazing! Where did you come up with that?"**

"Austin that was the chorus of the lullaby I sang to you to make you go to sleep. It's true, too, especially the last 3 words. It was the lullaby my mom used to sing to me. She died in a car wreck when I was 7, but I never forgot that lullaby. It always made me go to sleep, and I'm glad it worked on you. I wasn't sure, but I'm glad it did."

All of a sudden, Austin wrapped me in a giant bear hug.

"**Ally, I am so sorry about your mom. And that lullaby is amazing."**

"Austin, it's okay."

Then we broke apart.

"**You love me?"**

"Well, yeah. As more than a friend or a brother, too. I love you as a boyfriend."

Then, he pushed up against the door, and kissed me. It was…amazing.

"**I love you as a girlfriend. So, would you like to be mine?"**

"I would be honored too."

Then, we kissed again.


End file.
